


Thor’s Beard

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Oral Sex, beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Thor learns how much you like his beard
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Thor’s Beard

It was a typical movie night where you and Thor were cuddling. Towards the end of the movie you’d become bored and started focusing on Thor’s beard. Before you could stop yourself, you ran your fingers over his beard.

A small growl rippled through Thor’s chest right before he flipped the two of you so that he was on top of you. He started passionately kissing you, making you feel the burn of his beard. Arousal pulsed through you and you moaned.

Thor pulled away, making you whine. A mischievous smile crossed his features.

“It seems you like my beard, sweetheart.”

You nodded. “It feels good on my skin. It kind of makes me wonder how your beard would feel against other parts of my body.”

Thor’s grin grew even wider. “Why don’t we find that out, my love?”

With that, Thor spent the night between your legs, giving you the best orgasms of your life. In the morning, you certainly knew how Thor’s beard felt on your skin.


End file.
